Gustl
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Gustl lebte im Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno in Kantabrien (Spanien). Gustl wurde etwa 1990 im Krüger-Nationalpark in Südafrika wild geboren. Dort wurde sie als Kalb eingefangen und zusammen mit der gleichaltrigen Drumbo in den Zoo Dresden gebracht. Einem Bericht zufolge hat der damalige Dresdner Zoodirektor Gustl, die als ziemlich ungestüm beschrieben wurde, in Südafrika ausgewähltDresden will kleinen Elefanten abgeben (07/2008), auf aishu.de. Sie soll ein Geschenk der Dresdner Bank an den Zoo gewesen seinSPD – Aufsichtsrätin: „Lücker muss Zoo-Chef bleiben“, überliefert auf www.tigerforum.de. Ein Foto der beiden neu angekommenen Jungtiere im Zoo Dresden ist überliefertNewcomers Gustl and Drumbo 1992, auf www.elephant.se. Im Zoo lebte neben den beiden Afrikanischen Kälber noch die Asiatin Schöpfi, die bis zu ihrem Tod 2010 mit den Afrikanischen Kühen zusammen gehalten wurde. Anfang 1999 erhielt der Zoo Dresden zwei weitere junge Afrikanische Kühe aus dem Tuli-Reservat in Botswana. Mogli und Sawu trafen am 13.01.1999 im Zoo Dresden ein. Im Januar 1999 wurde auch ein neues Elefantenhaus im Zoo eröffnet, das erneut den direkten Kontakt zu den Pflegern vorsah. Aber schon im zeitlichen Zusammenhang mit der Ankunft der beiden Jungtiere und der Eröffnung ist es anscheinend zu Angriffen der "ungestümen" Gustl auf Pfleger gekommen. Einige Monate vor der Eröffnung kommt es zu Angriffen Gustls auf Pfleger, wobei es aber zu keinen Verletzungen kamDresden Zoo, Germany, auf www.izn.org.uk. Am 19.01.1999 wurde anscheinend ein Angriff auf einen Pfleger von Gustl unternommen, als sie zusammen mit Schöpfi und Drumbo in engen Ketten um das alte Elefantenhaus geführt wurdeGrausame Elefantenhaltung als Tradition im Dresdner Zoo, auf www.tierbefreier.de. Im Anschluss wurde sie sogleich für ihr Aufbäumen bestraftEbd.. Anschließend wurde sie mit der Ansage, sie solle mit einem Bullen zusammengebracht werden und sei in den "Pflegeljahren", allein in einer Box gehalten, während die anderen Elefanten mit den Pflegern auf der Innenanlage aufhieltenDresden will kleinen Elefanten abgeben (07/2008), auf aishu.de. Für mehrere Monate wurde sie wohl einzeln und ohne direkten Pflegerkontakt gehalten, wobei sie immer unruhiger zu werden schienEbd.. Im Juni 1999 wurde sie dann nach Spanien in die "Hands-off"-Haltung des Parque de la Naturaleza gebracht. Ausgegeben wurde die Reise der "pubertierenden" Kuh, die insbesondere gegen Schöpfi aggressiv geworden sei, als "Hochzeitsreise"Afrikanische Elefantenkuh fährt zur Hochzeit nach Spanien, auf de.groups.yahoo.com. Von Tierschützern wurde hier unterstellt, diese Angaben seien eine Täuschung gewesen, um den Import der Jungelefanten, die aus der Tuli-Affäre hervorgegangen sind, nicht zu gefährdenZoo-Direktor unter Druck, Diskussion auf www.tigerforum.de. Nach über fünf Monaten Einzelhaltung in Dresden wurde Gustl im Juni 1999 von Roy Smith ("Interzoo") nach Spanien gebrachtErleichterung im Zoo: Einreisegenehmigung für Elefantenbulle Thabo-Umasai in die USA ist da, auf www.dnn-online.de. Gustl traf am 24.06.1999 als Leihgabe des Zoos DresdenDresden Zoo, Germany, auf www.izn.org.uk in Cabárceno ein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lebten schon etliche Elefanten seit 1990 auf der weitläufigen Elefantenanlage von 20 ha in Cabárceno. Gustl konnte sich gut in die Gruppe integrieren und wurde auch von dem Zuchtbullen Chisco akzeptiert, was auch Hoffnungen auf Nachwuchs für Gustl weckte. Allerdings wurden insbesondere Paarungen eines anderen Afrikanerbullen namens Cita mit Gustl beobachtet, der im Wechsel mit Chisco zu den Kühen gelassen wurde. So wird angenommen, Cita sei der Vater des Kalbes, das Gustl im April 2003 geboren hat. Cita starb allerdings schon im Oktober 2001. Am 28.04.2003 brachte Gustl ihren einzigen Nachwuchs, ihre Tochter Brisa zur Welt, die sie gut angenommen hat. Gustl lebt heute mit ihrer Tochter Brisa auf der Anlage in Cabárceno. Sie hat sich der Familiengruppe einer der beiden Leitkühe, Zambi, angeschlossen, die dort mit ihren Töchtern Emi (Kenia) und Infinita lebt. Seit 2009 lebt außerdem als neuer Zuchtbulle anstelle des 2005 verstorbenen Chisco der aus Wien gekommene Pambo auf der Anlage, der sich bereits als Vater zweier Kälber erwiesen hat. Der kantabrischen Park hält es für möglich, dass er auch Gustl und ihre Tochter Brisa gedeckt haben könnte. Bisher gibt es aber noch keine Informationen zu Trächtigkeiten bei den Kühen. Gustl soll im März 2013 in Cabarceno verstorben sein. Sie hatte Verletzungen , deren Ursache vermutlich eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem anderen Elefanten war. So hat sie in den dreizehn Jahren, die sie in Cabarceno verbrachte, nur ein Jungtier, ihre Tochter Brisa, geboren. Literatur *Die Afrikanischen Elefanten im größten Zoo-Park der Welt, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 1 (März 2002), S. 1-9. *Zoopark Cabarceno, Spanien, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 4 (Okt. 2003), S. 10 (zur Geburt von Brisa). *Erika Göttsche: 21 Jahre Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno: Im Tal der Elefanten, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 20 (Dez. 2011), S. 3-7. Weblinks *Gustl at Cabarceno Zoo Obregon (Parque de la Naturaleza de Cabarceno), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Grausame Elefantenhaltung als Tradition im Dresdner Zoo, in: Der Zoo Dresden, S. 9, zur Attacke von Gustl auf einen Pfleger auf www.tierbefreier.de (s. auch die Darstellung auf www.peta.de). *Dresden will kleinen Elefanten abgeben (07/2008), Beschreibung von Gustls Situation in Dresden vor der Abreise nach Spanien auf aishu.de. *Zoo-Direktor unter Druck, Diskussion um die Hintergründe der Abgabe von Gustl aus Dresden auf www.tigerforum.de. *Dresden Zoo, Germany, Kurzbericht zu Gustls Übergabe an den Park in Cabárceno auf www.izn.org.uk. *Tod zweier Afrikanerkühe nach Angriffen von Artgenossinnen, Nachricht von Gustls Tod vom April 2013 auf www.european-elephant-group.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Zoo Dresden Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Verstorben